


And So It Goes

by jennifer (pandorablu)



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorablu/pseuds/jennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Sullivan had never planned on having a kid, adopted or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



He had no idea what the hell he was going to do next.

Oh sure, Victor Sullivan always *acted* like he knew what he was doing, but really? He was a seat of his pants kind of guy, who just made damn sure it looked that easy. Sully wouldn’t have gotten this far in the game if he didn’t. Truth was, he’d be dead otherwise.

But taking in a kid off the street? In his... particular line of work?

Certified nuts. He really should be measured for a straight jacket.

“You’re starin’ again.” The kid, no Nate, muttered into his rice and beans.

Sully started, “Am not.”

“And I’m the queen of Sheba. Look, just stop, it’s weird.” Nate side-eyed him in that way only a kid his age could, before taking a sip from his bottle of soda.

Sully took a sip of his own beer. “Fine then queenie.” He smirked.

Nate smiled for a brief second before shoveling into his empanada.

Sully sighed to himself. He’d never planned on having a kid, adopted or otherwise. It wasn’t like his old man, chain-smoking bastard that he was, had been much of a father anyway, so he had nothing to work from. He had pretty much skipped out on home as soon as he possibly could, finding adventure on the streets, making friends where he needed to, enemies too. It had gotten him through the last 25 years of his life fine, no unneeded entanglements necessary.

When Marlowe had come to him with the job, he thought she was crazy. Still did in fact. Sir Francis Drake. Ubar. Iram of the Pillars was a lost city for a good damned reason in Sully’s book and to go looking for the fabled city? Was damned near suicidal.

But the pay had been good, he had to admit that.

And then Nate had crashed the party, quite literally. And no matter what he thought, there was no way Sully was the kind of guy who would shoot a kid. Even if that kid didn’t seem to have enough sense to keep his nose where it didn’t belong.

Hell he kind of liked that about Nate already. It was probably going to be the death of him, but never let it be said that Victor Sullivan wasn’t a guy who lived in the moment.

Life was getting dull anyway.

***

“Hey Sully, I know I’m a big idiot, but let’s go diving for Drake’s coffin. It’ll be fun, I promise.” Sully pantomimed.

“I do *not* sound like that.” Nate laughed, hand still entwined with Elena’s as the three of them sat in beach chairs on the deck of Sully’s favorite bar on the beaches of Lima. They served great margaritas.

“You kind of do.” Elena said, the condescending tone in her voice giving her away. Sully had to admit he like the girl. Knew how to handle herself.

“Now even you’re ganging up on me?” And there go the puppy eyes in three... two...

“Don’t you start mister.”

Nate bickering with Elena faded into the background for a moment as Sully sipped his drink, truly relaxing for the first time in what felt like months, even if it was really only two weeks. They had found El Dorado.

Nate really knew how to dream big.

Sure it wasn’t a city, was really just a cursed giant gold statue that drove people insane, but still. El Dorado. Some people wasted their whole lives looking for it. And they had found it and left it in their rear view in practically the same breath. With all the stories Sully had heard about the fabled city he didn’t think he’d ever do that. Leave with a sizable amount of gold lining his pockets sure, but hightailing it out of there on a hotwired speed boat? Never in his wildest dreams. And he’d had some wild ones.

“... right Sully?” Nate nudged Sully, breaking him out of his train of thought.

“No. Whatever the question is, I say no. Cause last time I said yes, I was chasing after a fabled city of gold and only finding blood crazed zombies. I can cross that off my bucket list... and it wasn’t even there to begin with Nate.” Sully said.

“It’s not like I planned the zombie part. Oh, I want to star in my own Romero movie, won’t you come along? ” Nate said sarcastically.

“Still. I don’t even know what the question is and the answer’s no. My future plans involve this here beach chair and as many of these wonderful margaritas that I can drink before I tip over.”

“So two then?” Nate cracked.

“Laugh it up kid.” Sully said as he settled back into the chair, taking a longer sip of his margarita. “Laugh. It. Up.”

Check that. They made the best margaritas Sully had ever had.

***

“Thank you.” Sully said in Tibetan as he took the two large mugs from the member of the village tribe who created what could only affectionately be called moonshine.

The man only smiled and inclined his head to the other side of the door. Nate was on the other side of that door, keeping vigil over Elena until she regained consciousness.

The village member showed himself out of Tensen’s hut, only speaking briefly with the other man who was meditating outside, praying for Elena’s safe recovery. Tensen had assured both Nate and Sully that Elena would be fine, but a little extra prayer never hurt anyone.

Sully took a sip of the bitter brew, grimacing at the taste. Speaking as someone who’d had actual homebrewed moonshine before... the drink tasted like lighter fluid. But it was either that or goat’s milk, and Sully needed some hard alcohol, even if it did kill every taste bud on his tongue in the process.

Opening the door, Sully saw Nate slumped over Elena’s prone form, exhaustion finally catching up to him. Served the dumbass right. Kid dreamed bigger than his hands could reach. And then his stubborn ass kept going past the point of no return.

But Sully hadn’t taken Nate in all those years ago because he thought the kid was going to take the safe route in life. Didn’t mean that occasionally he hoped Nate would slow the heck down once in a while.

Sully gently shook Nate’s shoulder to wake him. “Go ‘way Sully. Five more minutes.” Nate said trying to unconsciously wave him away with his hand.

Sully knocked his shoulder a little harder. “Wake up genius. Got something that’ll put some hair on your chest.”

“From the guy who’s got enough hair on his chest for both of us that’s saying something.” Nate cracked. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

“Pull the other one funny man.” Sully said as gave Nate the other mug.

Nate took a sip, and Sully couldn’t help the laugh when he noticed Nate’s eyes bug out. “Holy... You weren’t kidding.”

Sully pulled the other chair in the room over to Nate’s side. “You get used to it after the first three mugs.” Nate gave Sully a Look. “Okay... maybe not.”

Nate still took another sip, grimacing at the aftertaste. “I think she’s doing better.”

Sully leaned over Elena’s prone form and felt for the pulse at her neck. It was strong and even, indicating that she was definitely on the mend. “Can’t argue with that.” He said as he settled back into the seat.

“I swear if Harry hadn’t blown himself up...” Nate muttered as he took another sip. Personally, Sully had never really trusted Harry Flynn. There was something that just rubbed him the wrong way about the man, and Sully prided himself on his sense of character. Nate had immediately seemed to trust him though.

“Told you so.” Sully knew it was kind of petty to kick a guy when he was down, but he couldn't help himself in this instance. Nate had been particularly stupid this time.

Nate rolled his eyes. “You can stop any time now Sully.”

“Will when you stop almost dying from it.” Sully bit back.

Nate was quiet, knowing that when Sully sounded that angry it only meant that he cared.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, drinking their not-moonshine moonshine and watching Elena’s chest move up and down. “I think I’m gonna do it.” Nate said suddenly.

“In this case kid, I’m not going to stop you.”

Nate raised his eyebrow. “I would think that you, the eternal bachelor...”

“I was married.” Sully said defensively.

“Quicky Vegas wedding the two of you immediately regretted?” Nate jabbed.

“I’ll have you know Marie and I were happily married for 2 years.” Sully said with a touch of pride in his voice.

“What broke you two up?” A long time ago Nate and Sully had come to the almost unspoken understanding that for Sully there was ‘Before He Met Nathan Drake’ and ‘After’. And he didn’t talk much about the ‘Before’.

“The same thing that brought you and Elena together.” Sully said before taking another sip of his drink.  
“So... I guess that’s it then.” Nate sighed.

“Next up... getting a house in the suburbs and that white picket fence right? Old man like me can’t take much more of this.” Sully cajoled.

“Ass.” Nate laughed, kicking Sully in the side of the leg.

“Man can dream kid, man can dream.”

***

The suspension in the truck was shit, plain and simple. Stuck in the Arabian desert, driving to who knows where, it wasn’t like Sully was expecting to be riding in a top of the line luxury vehicle, but if Katherine was going to take him prisoner against his will, you’d think it would be a little bit nicer.

Sully groaned as his spine rattled from yet another hard jolt from the truck shifting from soft desert sands to hard rock.

Damned Ubar. Brought him nothing but trouble.

When Nate had run into Charlie and then started mentioning Ubar, Sully knew the only way it could go was bad. Once he saw Katherine come out of that car in London, Sully knew they were up shit creek with no way back. And after almost getting buried alive in a burning chateau that was falling around his ears, chased by spiders that seemed to have a penchant for eating human flesh, and danging from more cliff edges than he could count Sully didn’t see a clean way out of this one.

Now he was stuck in the back of a truck, Katherine and Talbot probably gloating about how they had killed Nate and nothing stood in their way. Anyone else, Sully knew that they really would be dead. Shot up with some mysterious drug that drives you nuts, left on foreign streets not knowing your ass from your elbow would be a death sentence for anyone else. Nathan Drake? Sully knew there was something, or someone, looking out for that boy with the amount of times he was supposed to be dead.

Besides, he’d know it if Nate really was dead. He knew it was stupid, but call it a gut instinct.

Until then, Sully was stuck playing this one out til the end.

Sully lost count of the number of jolts to the spine he took laying in the back of that truck. He found it was better if he didn’t count.

The sudden explosion that rocked the truck on it’s heels made Sully smile. What made him smile even further was the flap that tied down the entrance to the back of the truck was flapping in the breeze. And he could see Nate, jumping from a horse to one of the trucks in the caravan. Crazy bastard.

Sully hoped the pride he had for Nate wasn’t too obvious when the son he never thought he had, or wanted, saved his ass from the crazy secret society.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't get everything virusq wanted, because me and zany heist adventures are un-mixy things, especially in the Uncharted fandom, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
